


Velvety

by yakisobs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flustered Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), broganes, flirty lance (voltron), smoochtober, the victorian au tag is here just to give you the idea of the fancy noble setting rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisobs/pseuds/yakisobs
Summary: King Alfor’s gala is the most awaited event of the year: not only for its luxury, the fun and the riches it has to offer but especially because it is a great opportunity for different members of the aristocracy to meet and talk in order to create new businesses, seal deals and even arrange political affairs.The Galra Empire & Co. and Mcclain’s Industry have a long history of rivalry, being competitors in the same sector.It is now time for both successors to these two powerful companies to come forward and forge this promising deal.





	Velvety

The orchestra’s violins and piano create delicate, sweet music that fills the large ballroom, brightly lit thanks to the numerous majestic chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, shining like giant diamonds on every single golden surface where only the most exquisite foods are placed.  
King Alfor’s gala is the most awaited event of the year: not only for its luxury, the fun and the riches it has to offer but especially because it is a great opportunity for different members of the aristocracy to meet and talk in order to create new businesses, seal deals and even arrange political affairs.  
It is also a great opportunity to make alliances between those who, through the rest of the year, weren’t all that keen to make peace between each other.  
Keith Kogane probably knows that better than anyone else in the room. 

 

“Keith, is something the matter?”  
A hand comes to rest on his shoulder, pulling him away from his own thoughts.  
“Takashi” Keith looks at him, seeing a slightly concerned look in his brother’s eyes. “Everything is fine” he makes an extra effort to smile, hoping it can dissipate even a little his worries. Takashi nods, squeezing his shoulder once before letting go.  
“It would be completely normal if you were to be nervous, though” he says. “I know how much pressure has been put on your shoulders regarding tonight’s deal, but–”  
”You do not need to worry, brother” he replies, determined. Takashi still looks like he wants to try and say something to reassure him so Keith quickly continues.  
“I will not let you down Shiro, you have my word” Keith smiles, easy and genuine. Takashi’s frown finally smoothes down and he smiles softly at his little brother.  
“I know you won’t” he declares proudly. “We all believe in you, Keith”  
Keith smiles again before taking a sip of the drink still in his hand, turning his attention back to the crowd, mind already lost in thought yet again.

_The Galra Empire & Co. and Mcclain’s Industry _have a long history of rivalry, being competitors in the same sector. Both of them, extremely competent and powerful, have always tried to come on top against each other.__  
With each passing year though, it was evident that the profit of both companies would increase greatly if they were to come together and collaborate.  
Keith’s dad has entrusted the future leader of the company to seal the deal with Mcclain’s son, figuring it would be an amazing chance to let everyone see just how talented and competent he was, perfectly able to succeed the family business.  
Keith had met the heir to the _Mcclain Industry _every year at the gala since he had been old enough to participate. There is something about him that is just bound to make Keith snap, in every possible way a person could make another do so. He is the only one who can make Keith’s blood boil with anger one second but make his heart flutter in his chest the very next one.__

_____ _

______ _ _ _ _

Keith strides through the room, avoiding crushing into people dancing or simply standing around chatting, to find him lounging on one of the red plush couches surrounded by pretty, frivolous ladies that laugh at every word he says.  
He looks stunning as ever, Keith is annoyed to notice: black pants cling to his legs perfectly, accentuating their longness and firmness, a burgundy waistcoat hugs nicely his form, the colour matching prettily his smooth skin, soft brown hair curling against his beautiful face.  
Keith wishes for a fleeting second, looking at him tilt his head and grin at one of the girls when he inevitably makes her blush with a brilliant smile and flirty words, nothing more than to hold and be held.  
He clears his throat, tries to clear his intrusive thoughts as well while making his presence known. “Mcclain”  
Laughter stops as the heads of everyone turn to face him.  
He meets the blue irises of his eyes and does a great job of ignoring the shudder that runs up his spine when Lance Mcclain looks him over, drinks him in. They’re half lidded when they lock into his own again.  
When he talks his mouth caresses every syllable with intent, voice smooth like honey. “Kogane”  
“I would like to talk with you” Keith announces. “In private”  
Lance nods briefly and stands up, looking apologetic to the ladies that are quick to complain loudly.  
“Please do forgive me, my ladies, but I have urgent business to take care of with this handsome man” he says and winks at them, throwing a playful smirk in Keith’s direction.  
It takes everything in Keith not to roll his eyes in annoyance, feeling his cheeks heat up a little because of the compliment nonetheless. 

______ _ _ _ _

“I suppose you’re here to talk about our deal” Lance starts, pouring wine into two glasses.  
“Indeed” Keith confirms. “I think, and I’m sure that you will find it easy to agree, that our companies–“  
“We haven’t seen each other for nearly a year and the first thing you want to talk about with me is business?” he asks, faking surprise. “You wound me, my dear”  
“I’m here to follow my duties, Mcclain” he firmly replies, feeling the tips of his ears go red despite himself.  
“No doubts about that” he takes one of the glasses and sips the dark liquid in it. He leans back on the armchair to look at him better, taking in his appearance. “You look beautiful tonight”  
Keith splutters, shocked by the sudden statement and instantly cursing himself for reacting that way. Trying to get his composure back, he coughs.  
“Are you mayhaps forgetting that I am not one of the ladies you want to seduce tonight?” he says, a bitter tone seeping into his words without his permission. He tries to mask it with a fake smile that most certainly does not help him reach his goal, at all.  
“Of course I do not” he chuckles, looking for interminable seconds at his lips. Keith feels them tingle with the heat of his gaze,.  
Wishes they’d known the feeling of soft, tender lips against his.  
“First of all, you’re a man” he says, matter of factly.  
“That is right, so–“  
“But you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen” he adds, smiling with a sweetness Keith is surprised to see directed at himself. “And you’re the only one I care to court seriously”  
Keith watches him, frozen still, warmth spreading on his cheeks and reaching his neck.  
“Tonight like every other day since I have met you”  
Keith’s breath hitches in his throat, eyes staring back into Lance’s. He feels his heart stutter in his chest, fists clenching as his whole body tenses up.  
“What... Stop making fun of me–”  
“I am not” he interrupts. He moves closer, body mostly out of the armchair. “ _I am not _”__  
Keith gulps, feels his mouth go dry. Words die on his tongue, a pleasant warmth clenches his stomach.  
“Then... Why are you...”  
Lance keeps staring at him, eyes lingering on his eyes, his mouth, his neck. He licks his lips before moving back, an easy smirk curving his lips.  
“Now, let us talk about your precious business, shall we?” 

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So the deal is sealed”  
“So it is”  
Keith stands up, extending a hand to the other man to shake. Lance grabs his wrist with slender fingers instead, caresses the soft skin there. Keith feels the urge to take his own hand away, doesn’t want to let him feel his pulse suddenly shoot up, but he had been waiting for this, yearned the touch of his slender fingers, since he had known what desire felt like. He had been waiting. And waiting. 

_______And _waiting _._________

_____ _

He watches him in awe as he bends forward, other hand working on the black velvet glove on his own hand, almost completely taking it off. He lets it close to his lips, pressing a warm kiss on the back of his hand as he keeps his eyes firmly locked into his.  
Keith shudders, mouth parting as the sensation of soft lips on his bare skin makes him almost dizzy.  
He feels like his whole body might be actually burning up.  
“ _Lance _” he whispers, breathless. He’s delighted at least to see a blush form on Lance’s cheekbones, too.  
Lance watches him still as he presses another kiss on the inside of his wrist, the barest hint of teeth grazing the skin. Keith lets out a feeble sigh, too engrossed in everything about Lance to really care. __

____

____

“I shall see you again soon”  
Lance whispers, lips never leaving his skin, eyes closing as he leaves another kiss on his knuckles.  
" _Keith _”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for day 1 of smooch-tober ( _kiss on the hand _) created by @negaverse_queer and also posted it on my side account on twitter (@ftklance). It's the first fic I post on ao3 and the html was acting up smh... but I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you want! Thank you uwu__  
>  __


End file.
